nebula_gravisfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonus
What is Sonus? Sonus is the source of all magic in Nebula Gravis Primo, and is the term used to measure one's power. Sonus is a neutral element, with no affinity towards any natural element, but can be transformed into elemental magic, (and back to neutral by some), by those with an elemental affinity. A numerical value is assigned to a person to gauge their Sonus Level. The average mage has a Sonus Level around 300. The average non-magic combatant has a Sonus Level around 50. Those with a Sonus level higher than 500 are considered High Mages, and those with a Sonus Level around 1,000 are considered prodigious. Sonus is affected a person's seasonal allignment. Someone alligned with Summer, for instance, can change the elemental properties of their Sonus to that of either Fire or Stone, however, both will not be of the same quality or strength. Everyone has a particular aptitude, even within their own alignment. For instance, two Summer-aligned mages may be able to use Fire and Stone element magic, however one may be superior with Fire, whereas the other may be more proficient with Stone. In rare cases, there are people with the ability to revert Sonus from it's elemental state, back into it's neutral state, which can make dealing with opposing elements far easier. Some even have the ability to then turn that neatural Sonus into their own elemental, and thus use another's Sonus against them. Detecting Sonus Sonus can be felt by others with the ability to use Sonus. When sensing another's Sonus, it is possible to tell roughly how strong they are by the feel of the Sonus. The sensation of feeling another's Sonus is akin to fluctuations in gravity. If the other person's Sonus is lower than your own, it feels light, and is easy to resist. If the other person's Sonus is equal to your own, then nothing can be felt. This can be misleading, as it is identicle to those who have no Sonus, and those with the ability to prevent their Sonus from being detected.I If the other person's Sonus is higher than your own, it feels as if there is an increase in gravity, like a great pressure being exerted. The higher the other's Sonus, the greater the pressure. If the other person's Sonus is of a much greater level, it can become difficult to move, or use your own Sonus. In extreme cases, another's Sonus may be so high that it's pressure alone can cause other's damage simply from standing within it's range. These people quite often master concealing their Sonus, so as not to be detected or to cause harm to those around them. Sonus Field The Sonus Field is the range in which a person's Sonus can reach. This is different to magical attacks that are made of Sonus, for their range is determined solely on the magic itself. The Sonus Field is a form of aura emanated from all things that have the ability to use Sonus. The higher a person's Sonus Level, the larger the range. Sonus Fields are not useful for most elemental magic, but very useful for non-elemental magic. Those with a mastery in non-elemental magic are able to use their Sonus to sense objects and people within it, to create barriers and forcefields and to use it to deter weaker creatures from fighting them. Category:Sonus